Liaison Dangereuse
by Charlie-Choen
Summary: Une planète banale, un laboratoire ancien, un appareil lié aux Wraiths... Slash McShep Spoilers Saison 1 à 4 jusqu'à l'épisode Doppelganger
1. Chapter 1

_Commentaire de l'auteur - Charlie: Liaison dangereuse est ma première fic, alors s'il vous plait, soyez indulgents mais n'hésitez pas à signaler une incohérence. Cette fic est centrée sur un POV Rodney, mais je ne suis pas ce cher McKay (bonne ou mauvaise chose?) donc je ne vais pas employer le "je". Attendez-vous à un slash (non un yaoi pour les japonisants - Choen) McShep, mais aussi à de la Rodney torture (c'est Atlantis, pas le monde des Bisounours!) Voilou Voilou! Bonne lecture..._

_Commentaire de la béta - Choen: Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis béta mais il est possible qu'il reste des fautes, donc par rapport à certaines reviews que j'ai pu lire, je demande l'indulgence comme notre cher auteur ci-dessus. Voili voilou et Bonne lecture!!!_

**Liaison Dangereuse**

**Chapitre 1 :**

P2X 537. Une jolie planète à ajouter à la liste de celle qui comporte une forêt à proximité de la porte, un peuple apparemment accueillant, des ressources agricoles permettant le commerce, et, bien évidemment, une source d'énergie cachée dans un coin. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que toutes les planètes se ressemblaient ? Peut-être était-il en train de se lasser, peut-être avait-il compris que se balader à travers la galaxie ne lui permettrait pas d'avoir un jour le prix Nobel … Non, c'est plutôt qu'il sentait comme une routine qui s'était installée depuis la dernière attaque. Tiens, c'est vrai que ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas croisé de Wraiths, ou de réplicateurs. Sans doute étaient-ils trop occupés à se taper entre eux. Une lutte qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs causée, et pour laquelle Elisabeth s'était sacrifiée …

Rodney coupa court à ses divagations, et se reconcentra sur son détecteur d'énergie. Pendant que certains jouaient les Capitaine Kirk avec la gente féminine locale, d'autres avaient du boulot ! Ah, que c'est dur parfois d'être un génie … Cela faisait une heure qu'il tournait en rond, son appareil ancien à la main, et la fameuse source d'énergie que le scientifique de SGA-9 (dont il avait déjà oublié le nom) disait avoir détecté était introuvable. Il avait chaud, il était fatigué, et pire que tout, il allait bientôt être à court de barres chocolatées ! Et il ne servait à rien de penser que ce peuple en avait une réserve, bien cachée dans une de leur hutte. A croire que les Pégasiens ne comprenaient rien à l'importance du chocolat … Enfin, il pouvait toujours espérer que Teyla rapporterait de sa négociation autre chose que cette espèce de pomme de terre verte qu'on leur avait vendu sur P4X 340.

A force de tourner comme un lion en cage, McKay passa pour la troisième fois devant le mur auquel était adossé Ronon. Ce dernier avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, mais Rodney savait que le satédien le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Enfin, quand il ne détaillait pas les techniques d'approches utilisées par Sheppard pour apprivoiser les jeunes demoiselles du village. Rodney ne comprendrait jamais rien aux femmes, la plus grande énigme de la nature. La chevelure ébouriffée du Colonel et sa carrure de militaire suffisaient à toutes les faire tomber comme des mouches. Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi ! Enfin …

Ah ! Un signal ! Il était temps. C'était faible, mais comme il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que d'aller voir … Peut-être que cette scientifique n'était pas aussi sotte qu'elle en avait l'air ! Mais d'abord, était-ce une femme ? McKay se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'il s'intéresse un peu plus à ses collaborateurs …Ses sous-fifres ? Bref, les scientifiques qui travaillaient pour lui … avec lui … enfin, sur Atlantis ! Oui, parfois, c'était vraiment dur d'être un génie.

Il quitta donc le village, et commença à s'enfoncer dans la forêt qui le bordait. Rah, les arbres, quelle plaie ! Entre les racines qui dépassent du sol, les branches qui fouettent le visage, les épines qui s'accrochent aux vêtements, … Pourquoi tout le monde aimait donc tant la nature ? Il se sentait tellement mieux dans la cité, là où tout n'était qu'architecture d'un bleu intense et technologie ancienne …

Enfin, c'était bien dans cette direction, car le signal s'intensifiait à mesure qu'il avançait. McKay se demanda sur quoi il allait tomber. Qui sait, peut-être un E2PZ ! Il ne fallait pas rêver… Ou alors il alimenterait sans doute le bouclier protégeant un village peuplé de gamins infernaux. Non, il n'aimait pas non plus les enfants ! Même si tout le monde les trouvait mignons, lui était bien placé pour savoir que les enfants pouvaient être cruels … Il se rapprochait de plus en plus du pied d'une falaise, et pourtant, le signal venait de là. Pitié, pas une grotte, pas une grotte ! Et si, une grotte … A croire que c'était sa journée. Après le village inintéressant et la forêt pleine d'arbres, voila qu'il devait s'engouffrer dans une grotte sombre et humide. Il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de prévenir Sheppard de son départ. Surtout qu'il n'aurait alors pas eu à rentrer dans cette grotte tout seul. Trop tard pour retourner en arrière, pas question de retraverser cette forêt pour rien ! Il prit donc sa radio pour contacter le colonel, et se rendit alors compte qu'il l'avait éteinte. Quand il l'alluma, une voix furieuse lui parvint.

_- Bon sang, McKay, vous allez répondre !_

_- Désolé colonel, j'avais éteint ma radio. Mais j'ai trouvé une …_

_- Vous ne bougez pas d'un pouce avant qu'on arrive !_

_- Mais enfin, Sheppard, j'ai trouvé un signal et …_

_- Justement, il ne va pas s'envoler avant qu'on arrive, alors vous nous attendez bien sagement ! Je ne sais pas, mangez une petite barre chocolatée._

_- Vous n'avez pas une demoiselle en détresse à aller sauver, plutôt que de me materner ? Je peux quand même aller voir tout seul !_

_- Non, justement ! Sheppard, terminé._

Rodney soupira. Ses rapports avec Sheppard étaient redevenus tendus depuis qu'il avait réactivé les nanites de Elisabeth. Il voulait juste lui sauver la vie ! Comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'elle userait de sa nouvelle connection avec les réplicateurs pour les guider à travers leur cité, faire diversion et leur permettre de s'enfuir ? Il comprenait que Sheppard lui en veuille, mais ce n'était pas comme pour Doranda. Là, il n'avait pas seulement eu tord, il s'agissait d'Elisabeth … Il savait bien que la diplomate et le chef militaire avaient toujours entretenu un rapport particulier, et donc qu'il lui serait beaucoup plus dur de se racheter cette fois-ci. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, peut-être que tout allait enfin devenir clair …

Manger une barre chocolatée en les attendant … Quelle bonne idée ! Mais évidemment, il n'en avait plus, il avait fini la dernière dans cette horrible forêt. Il n'allait tout de même pas restez inactif ! Non pas que l'idée d'entrer seul dans une grotte lui plaisait beaucoup, mais c'était quand mieux que d'attendre là, à ne rien faire. Il y avait une source d'énergie là dedans ! Donc Rodney alluma la lampe accrochée sur son P-90, rassembla tout son courage et entra.

Sombre et fraîche. Une association d'adjectifs rendant cette grotte plus qu'inhospitalière au pauvre scientifique. Balayant les parois rocheuses de sa lampe torche, il faisait naître des reflets bleutés qui créaient une ambiance mystique. L'ambiance caractéristique des anciens, remarqua-t-il. L'espoir de trouver un E2PZ grandit en lui. Il savait qu'il devait garder la tête froide et l'esprit clair, mais l'excitation l'envahissait peu à peu. Lui, le docteur Rodney McKay, le plus grand génie des deux galaxies réunies, allait enfin rendre à Atlantis sa grandeur d'autrefois ! Voilà qu'il redevenait mégalomane … Mais son orgueil allait de paire avec son intelligence, qu'y pouvait-il ?

Il arriva au fond de la grotte, et devant lui se dressait un mur couvert de symboles, qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il passe ! La source était toute proche, à portée de main, derrière cet étrange barrage de pierre. Rodney éclaira mieux l'obstacle, et entreprit de déchiffrer les symboles qui le tapissaient. Enfin, il essayait, car il n'était pas Daniel Jackson ! Sa compréhension de l'ancien se limitait aux glyphes nécessaires à ses études. Tient, en voilà un qu'il connaissait bien : laboratoire. Il effleura le signe familier du bout des doigts … Grave erreur ! Tout se mit à trembler, des gravats tombèrent du plafond, des fissures apparurent sur les parois. Le cerveau de McKay se déconnecta, et il se mit à courir comme un fou vers la sortie. Mais au bout de quelques mètres, une pluie d'éboulis lui barra la route. Perdu, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, il se recroquevilla dans un détour du tunnel et attendit que le calme revienne. S'il avait été croyant, il aurait sans aucun doute prié. Mais il ne croyait qu'en la science, et il y avait seulement deux possibilités : soit la grotte allait tenir, soit elle l'engloutirait sous des tonnes de roches … Une pensée saugrenue traversa l'esprit de Rodney tel un éclair : préférait-il mourir ici écrasé par des blocs de pierre, ou au fond de la mer, noyé dans un Jumper ?

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'approfondir la question, car les secousses avaient cessé. Une fois la poussière retombée, Mckay pût voir que le mur s'était écarté, formant ainsi un passage. Finalement, effleurer ce symbole ne fût pas une erreur. Il savait bien que le grand génie qu'il était n'avait pas pu se tromper ! Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, il se releva et entra par la porte nouvellement créée.

À peine avait-il mis un pied à l'intérieur de la pièce, que tout s'alluma. Il aimait vraiment la technologie ancienne, surtout depuis que Carson lui avait inoculé le gène. Carson ... Le médecin écossais lui manquait tant ... Rodney secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Pas de temps à perdre en sentimentalisme ! La lumière était la preuve de la présence d'une source d'énergie. McKay avança un peu plus dans la pièce, et regarda autour de lui. Si la structure n'avait pas été rocheuse, il se serait cru dans la cité : un écran parcouru de vagues et de symboles s'élevait à sa droite, des tables, de métal bleu, encombrées de toutes sortes d'objets étaient disposées un peu partout, et une porte semblable à celle d'Atlantis perçait le mur lui faisant face. C'était donc bien un laboratoire. Mais quelles expériences les anciens pouvaient-ils bien faire sur cette planète ? Elle n'avait aucun intérêt, aucune ressource particulière, et gravitait seule autour de son propre soleil !

Rodney jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'écran ainsi qu'aux objets posés ça et là, puis reporta son attention sur la mystérieuse porte. Il s'avança vers elle, lentement, s'attendant à ce qu'elle s'ouvre à tout moment. Mais non, rien ne se passa. Il posa la main sur le métal froid, au cas où, mais rien n'y fit. Si son gène n'était pas assez puissant pour l'ouvrir, c'est qu'elle devait renfermer quelque chose de précieux. Comme dans un cartoon, deux E2PZ vinrent prendre la place de ces yeux bleus. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'ouvrir cette satanée porte ! Et pour cela, rien ne valait la bonne vieille méthode. Panneau de contrôle, panneau de... Ah, le voilà ! L'astrophysicien s'accroupit, enleva la plaque de métal et entreprit de manipuler les cristaux qui se cachaient derrière. Alors, s'il mettait le bleu par ici, et qu'il poussait le rouge par là... Le « whoosh » d'une porte qui coulisse lui indiqua qu'il avait réussi. Il se releva d'un bond, tout excité, et s'arrêta net. Évidemment, s'il avait été Sheppard, il se serait retrouvé face à une magnifique Alien blonde. Mais il était lui, et c'était donc un Wraith qui le regardait dans le blanc des yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

Commentaire de la béta: Désolée pour les tirets, ils ont disparu entre la correction et la parution. Et désolée pour le retard c'est entièrement de ma faute j'avais trop de travail, mais Charlie peut très bien comprendre . Voilou!!! Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 2 :**

Sheppard avançait d'un pas rapide, la main crispée sur sa radio qu'il venait d'éteindre. Tel qu'il connaissait McKay, il allait le retrouver dans une situation impossible et devrait voler à son secours. Non, il n'avait pas de demoiselle en détresse à sauver, il l'avait lui, le plus grand aimant à ennuis qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Même s'il n'était pas encore en danger, ça ne saurait tarder, il en avait la certitude. Quelle idée de partir sans les prévenir, mais quelle idée ! Heureusement que Ronon l'avait vu Rodney s'éclipser et était venu l'avertir. Mais quelle idée …

Il écarta une branche qui lui barrait la route d'un geste brusque, et un grognement après son passage lui fit comprendre qu'il avait envoyé la branche gênante en plein dans le visage du runner. Il desserra les dents pour prononcer un rapide mot d'excuse, et repartit de plus belle sur les traces du scientifique. Mckay allait vite quand il voulait ! Et c'était bien ça qui inquiétait le colonel : dés qu'il était question d'une source d'énergie, le génie devenait incontrôlable. Déjà qu'il ne l'écoutait pas beaucoup en temps normal … Sheppard laissa Ronon passer devant, car il n'arrivait plus à pister le scientifique : il n'y avait plus d'emballages de barres chocolatées ! Si en plus Rodney était en manque de chocolat … Il fallait vraiment qu'ils se dépêchent de le retrouver. John se dit que ce n'était pas les Wraiths, les Réplicateurs, ou même les Geniis qui allaient le tuer avant l'heure, mais ce satané docteur …

OoOooOoO

Il venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie … Quoi que ! Il y avait eu ce jour, à la fac, où il avait demander à Amber de sortir avec lui, ou la fois où il s'était retrouvé coincé dans un vaisseau ruche en hyperespace, ou encore la fois ou … Enfin bref, il avait eu peur. Lui, le grand génie, avait été effrayé par un Wraith en stase, sagement conservé dans un cylindre de verre rempli d'un liquide transparent. Depuis quand était-il enfermé là, avec deux de ces congénères ?

McKay referma la porte de la pièce, au cas où. Si jamais ces trois-là se réveillaient, il préférait mettre le plus de choses possibles entre lui et eux, et une porte verrouillée était un bon début.

Voilà donc l'objet des recherches effectuées dans ce laboratoire … Riri, Fifi et Loulou avaient servi de cobayes aux anciens. Nom d'un trou noir, voilà qu'il donnait des noms à ces monstres ! Sheppard avait franchement une mauvaise influence sur lui … Mais était-ce vraiment pour lui déplaire ?

Rodney se remit en quête de la source d'énergie, avec une nouvelle motivation : celle de sortir de là au plus vite. Il ne se sentait déjà pas en sécurité dans cette grotte, mais alors avec les trois castors juniors juste à côté …

Il chercha un nouveau panneau de contrôle, derrière lequel pourrait se cacher le mystérieux générateur. Il déplaça une table jonchée d'appareils qu'il se ferait un plaisir d'examiner plus tard, et tâtonna le nouveau mur lui faisant face. Il fit glisser ses longs doigts de pianiste sur le métal jusqu'à sentir une fine rainure, puis la suivit du bout de l'index et appuya de ses deux mains au centre du rectangle qu'elle formait. La plaque s'enfonça puis ressortit, entrainant avec elle une sorte de tiroir contenant des cristaux. Et là, au milieu de ce patchwork minéral, était encastré un E2PZ qui pulsait d'une faible lumière. Il semblait presque vide, mais le peu d'énergie qu'il pourrait leur fournir était déjà une grande avancée.

McKay caressa l'appareil qui lui semblait irréel, puis entreprit de le sortir de sa cage cristalline. Avec toutes les précautions possibles, il appuya délicatement sur l'engin qui ensuite se souleva, s'offrant ainsi au scientifique. Avec le sourire d'un enfant et les yeux pétillants, il le prit et le souleva, bras tendus, en signe de victoire. Et là …

OoOooOoO

Sheppard et Ronon venaient d'arriver devant une grotte perçant le pied d'une falaise, lorsque soudain un craquement sourd se fit entendre. Il fut rapidement suivi d'une pluie d'éboulis formant un rideau de petites pierres devant l'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? souffla John pour lui-même.

Cet idiot de génie n'avait pas pu attendre quinze petites minutes, non ! Il avait fallu qu'il entre dans cette fichue grotte, et, comme par hasard, maintenant elle s'effondrait ! Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose … Non, il ne devait pas y penser, il devait foncer. En tant que militaire, ce devait être dans ses cordes.

- Allez à la porte prévenir Atlantis, ordonna-t-il au runner. Ramenez-nous du renfort et une équipe médicale, je vais le chercher.

Devant le regard décidé du colonel, Ronon ne discuta pas et courut vers la porte. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose … John fonça tête baissée à l'intérieur de l'enfer de pierre, les mains au dessus de la tête pour se protéger.

OoOooOoO

Finalement, la grotte avait dû se dire que l'épargner était une mauvaise idée, puisqu'il tentait de lui voler son trésor. Il avait à peine eu le temps de se jeter sous une table qu'un bout de plafond s'était écrasé pile à l'endroit où il se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Recroquevillé sous la table protectrice, il rangea l'E2PZ dans son sac en espérant qu'il ne serait pas endommagé. Puis Rodney se mit à espérer que lui-même ne serait pas endommagé !

Mais comment sortir de là ? La probabilité qu'une pierre lui tombe sur la tête était, vu sa chance légendaire, proche de la certitude. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté Sheppard ? Il serait encore en sécurité à … Sheppard ! Mckay prit sa radio d'un geste aussi vif que son esprit, et contacta aussitôt le militaire.

_- Sheppard, où êtes-vous ?_

_- A cause de vous et de votre stupidité, je me balade tranquillement dans une grotte qui s'écroule, et vous ?_

McKay sourit en entendant la réponse du colonel. Une petite joute verbale, comme au bon vieux temps, était pile ce qu'il lui fallait pour qu'il se détende et trouve une solution.

_- Primo, je suis loin d'être stupide et secundo, je suis très confortablement installé sous une table d'un laboratoire ancien situé au fond de ladite grotte. J'y ai d'ailleurs découvert …_

_- McKay, ce n'est pas le moment ! Vous me raconterez tout ça quand on sera sorti d'ici._

_- Encore faudrait-il qu'on en sorte vivant ! A croire que le capitaine Kirk que vous êtes n'a pas remarqué que …_

_- McKay, fermez-la !_

_- Haaaaaaaaa !!!!_

Une pierre de taille imposante venait de percuter violemment sa table, la déformant joliment juste à côté de sa tête. La surprise lui avait fait lâcher sa radio, qui avait glissé hors de la zone sécurisée. Au moment où Rodney tendit la main pour la récupérer, elle fût réduite en miette par une nouvelle chute de roche. Il était maudit … Il ramena sa précieuse main près de son corps et se dit qu'il ne lui restait plus rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre l'arriver de son sauveur. Il était d'ailleurs souhaitable qu'il ne se fasse pas trop attendre !

Et là, tel l'homme qui tombe à pic, Sheppard débarqua sous la table d'une glissade. McKay n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir sa chevelure ébouriffée, même si elle était alors recouverte de poussière.

- Sympa cette petite fête Rodney ! lui lança le colonel, avec son traditionnel sourire. Par contre, il est minuit, c'est donc l'heure de rentrer, Cendrillon.

Sheppard attrapa la main de son astrophysicien personnel, et le tira hors du cocon formé par la table. Il l'entrainait vers la sortie, lorsque McKay se dégagea et retourna vers la table.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

- J'emporte un souvenir ! s'écria Rodney en attrapant un bibelot au hasard sur la table.

John évita un bloc de pierre, attrapa cette fois-ci McKay par le col et le força à sortir du laboratoire. Dopés à l'adrénaline, ils coururent vers la sortie comme s'ils étaient poursuivis par un dart, slalomant entre les éboulis. Rodney, tellement pressé de retrouver les arbres qui lui étaient soudain devenus très accueillant, sauta hors de la grotte en un bond digne de Superman. Il se retrouva à plat ventre dans l'herbe, et fût presque heureux de sentir la fraîcheur de la végétation plutôt que celle de la roche. Presque …

- Aïe !!! Je crois que je me suis cassé quelque chose, dit-il en se relevant. Et puis je suis plein de poussière et d'herbe maintenant ! continua-t-il en s'époussetant.

- Si vous vous plaignez, c'est que vous allez bien … lui fit remarquer le colonel qui reprenait son souffle. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'entrer là-dedans ? Je vous avais dit d'attendre !

En entendant le colonel hausser ainsi le ton, Rodney ôta son sac-à-dos, se posta nez à nez avec Sheppard et se mit à agiter les mains.

- Je vous rappelle que je suis un scientifique, et que je n'ai donc pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous !

- Je suis chargé de votre sécurité ! Alors excusez-moi de vouloir vous épargnez d'entrer seul dans une grotte qui s'est finalement effondrée, cria John en désignant l'entrée de ladite grotte, à présent inexistante.

- Non, je ne vous excuse pas ! Parce que si je vous avais attendu, qui me dit que j'aurais eu le temps de récupérer ceci ?

Rodney tendit au colonel l'E2PZ, qu'il avait sortit de son sac pendant qu'il parlait. Les yeux de John s'agrandirent de surprise, et passèrent de Rodney à l'appareil ancien, puis de l'appareil à Rodney, sans pouvoir se fixer. Cet idiot de génie avait trouvé un E2PZ ! Il était partagé entre l'envie de lui sauter au cou et de l'étrangler, et fût finalement interrompu par sa radio, d'où la voix de Ronon lui indiquait qu'il arrivait avec l'équipe médicale. Il déciderait plus tard …


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

_Coucou alors tout d'abord désolée pour le délai. Et notre cher auteur me fait dire qu'elle n'a eu le temps d'écrire que la première partie du chapitre et la béta s'excuse très bas de vous avoir empêcher de lire ce début de chapitre à cause d'une organisation désastreuse de son travail voilou j'vous embête pas plus longtemps avec mon blabla () et bonne lecture à toutes et à tous!!!_

**Chapitre 3 - Première partie :**

Les missions diplomatiques, quelle plaie ! Il était militaire, pas ravitailleur ! Mais son équipe comprenait une chef athosienne très utile lors des négociations, donc … De plus, Sheppard était privé de son scientifique depuis une semaine, tout ça parce que Monsieur le génie souhaitait tenter un recalibrage de leur nouvel E2PZ avec ses souvenirs d'esprit évolué. Et évidemment, il leur avait refilé Kavanaugh, préférant sans doute garder les scientifiques utiles avec lui … Et c'est lors de leurs dernières missions que John s'était aperçu que McKay n'était pas si énervant que ça, et qu'il s'était attaché à ce stupide astrophysicien.

A peine 8 jours sans lui et sans l'entendre râler lui manquait. Il fallait que Rodney revienne, d'autant plus que Ronon commençait à mettre au point un plan pour se débarrasser du scientifique à la queue de cheval. Il fallait dire que le runner s'ennuyait ferme, tout comme Sheppard. Comment le colonel pouvait-il jouer les héros, s'il n'y avait personne pour s'attirer des ennuis ? Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre dans le pétrin et se sauver lui-même !

Il arriva au mess et chercha du regard son hypoglycémique préféré. Mais cette fois encore, il fit chou blanc, Rodney préférant sans doute un tête à tête avec son E2PZ plutôt qu'un repas au mess, bondé à cette heure. Il y avait pourtant de la gelée bleue au menu, sa préférée ! Sheppard décida de lui en apporter un pot, accompagner d'un bon café. Alimenter McKay était la seule était la seule mission de ravitaillement qu'il appréciait, cela lui donnait une excuse pour le voir. Il lui semblait distant depuis la disparition d'Elisabeth …

Il soupira à cette idée, puis fit la queue à la machine à café, distribuant des sourires ravageurs aux membres de la gent féminine qui le dévoraient des yeux. Il sortit ensuite du mess, le liquide noir bouillant dans une main, le dessert gélatineux dans l'autre, et pris le téléporteur le plus proche, direction l'antre de l'ours …

A peine fut-il sortit du téléporteur que des cris lui parvirent. Encore une bonne raison pour que McKay reparte en mission : laisser aux oreilles de ce pauvre Zelenka l'occasion de se reposer. D'ailleurs, ce dernier sortit du laboratoire comme une furie, grommelant en tchèque des propos qui semblait loin d'être des mots d'amour. Oui, Rodney était vraiment un ours quand il voulait ! Sheppard eut juste le temps de passer la porte qu'il eut le droit à un :

- Quoi encore ?! Mais c'est pas vrai …

- Du calme Rodney. Moi qui venait accompagné, en plus …

Il lui tendit ce qu'il avait entre les mains, et lorsque les yeux bleus de Rodney se posèrent sur la gelée de même couleur, son visage se radoucit. La vue du café lui arracha presque un sourire. Il prit tout des mains du colonel à une vitesse hallucinante, et avait déjà une cuillère de dessert dans la bouche quand il dit :

- Ché pas de ma faute chi je chui entouré d'incapables.

- De nouveau, Sheppard pensa « Pauvre Zelenka … » avant de répondre :

- Vous êtes surtout fatigué, vous avez besoin de dormir … (Regard meurtrier de la part de Rodney) Ou du moins de vous aérer la tête. Rien de tel qu'une mission pour vous changer les idées !

- Pas question ! Je suis sûr que j'y suis presque, malgré ce que peux dire ce tchèque de malheur …

Et il continua de râler, marmonnant ça et là des reproches à l'encontre de son équipe scientifique, entre deux cuillérées de gelées entrecoupées de gorgées de café. Ecoutant à peine McKay, trop content de retrouver ce bourdonnement incessant qui était devenu son fond sonore préféré, Sheppard parcouru des yeux le laboratoire en bazar. Des appareils anciens côtoyaient des gobelets de café vides, sur fond de papiers couverts d'équations. Un laboratoire à l'image de l'esprit de McKay, à en croire son discours décousu et interminable …

Puis les yeux de Sheppard se posèrent sur un appareil rond couvert de symboles, avec deux choses qui ressemblaient à des poignées, le tout dans ce métal bleu qu'affectionnait tant les anciens. Il reconnu de suite l'objet pour lequel Rodney s'était retourné dans la grotte. Le désignant du doigt, par peur de l'activer en le touchant, il demanda à McKay s'il avait découvert à quoi il servait.

- Non, pas encore, avoua le scientifique. Mais il faut dire que je ne me suis pas attardé dessus, et que je suis loin d'être un expert en langue ancienne. Une vague histoire de Wraith, ce qui n'est pas étonnant, puisque que c'était l'objet des recherches menées dans ce laboratoire.

- Une arme ?

- Peut-être, qui sait ? Même si la forme ne s'en rapproche pas beaucoup. En, tout cas, je n'ai pas pu l'activer, sans doute que mon gène n'est pas assez …

Sheppard connaissait ce refrain par cœur, et McKay n'avait pas encore fini qu'il avait déjà l'appareil dans la main. Mais il eut beau se concentrer, tourner l'objet dans tous les sens, le prendre par les poignées, rien n'y faisait … McKay râla encore une fois, le traitant d'incapable et tenta de lui prendre des mains. Mais quand sa main se posa sur la poignée libre, un flash de lumière blanche empli la pièce, et l'instant d'après, ils étaient à terre, inconscients.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

_Note de l'auteuse : Je m'excuse à nouveau pour la lenteur de mes publications, mais Choen et moi sommes souvent prises par nos études. Ce chapitre vient donc completer le précedent, et c'est un song-chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous retrouve au bas de la page._

**Chapitre 3 (suite) :**

La première chose dont Rodney eut conscience à son réveil était le vent frais sur son visage, et le bruit des vagues. Des vagues ? Il y a à peine quelques secondes, il était dans son laboratoire ! Il ouvrit donc les yeux pour en avoir le cœur net, et découvrit que ses oreilles ne l'avaient point trompé. Il se trouvait assis sur une des jetées d'Atlantis, et l'océan s'étendait devant lui, à perte de vue. Balançant ses jambes nerveusement dans le vide, il se demandait comment il avait pu atterrir ici lorsqu'il fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix :

- Belle journée pour pêcher, n'est-ce pas Rodney ?

Nom d'un E2PZ ! Cette voix, cet accent à couper au couteau … C'était impossible, il devait rêver ! Rodney tourna la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter à la vue de l'homme assis à ses côtés. Réprimant l'envie de le toucher pour s'assurer de sa réalité, il le détailla du regard. Il portait la tenue la plus appropriée pour l'occasion : l'habit traditionnel écossais. Avec, évidemment, la petite pochette sur le devant du kilt, sans doute pour ranger les appâts ! McKay ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, tout comme Carson qui lui faisait face. Puis le médecin se détourna de lui, et lança son hameçon à l'assaut des poissons de l'océan. Hameçon dont le fil était, naturellement, attaché à la cornemuse de Carson. Quoi de mieux comme canne à pêche ?

Plus de doute possible, Rodney se trouvait bien au pays des rêves. Mais puisque pour une fois, il se trouvait en compagnie d'une figure plus qu'amicale, il comptait bien en profiter ! Il prit donc la canne qui était apparu à ses côtés et imita son voisin, heureux d'être en présence de son ami défunt plutôt que d'un Wraith.

Cet idiot de médecin lui manquait terriblement … À chaque retour de mission, il se rendait à son examen médical en espérant le découvrir à l'infirmerie, prêt à lui faire subir toutes sortes de torture sur fond de « Bloody Hell ! ». Mais il n'y trouvait que le docteur Keller, et toute la tristesse d'avoir perdu son ami l'assaillait à nouveau …

_Sunday, blood__y Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday _

How long must we sing this song?  
How long? How long...  
'cause tonight ... we can be as one  
Tonight ...Tonight … 

_  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday _

Wipe the tears from your eyes  
I wipe your tears away  
I wipe your blood shot eyes 

C'est alors que Carson montra du doigt le bouchon surmontant l'hameçon de Rodney, et ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il remuait.

- Vous avez attrapé quelque chose ! Bien joué Rodney ! Oh, mais ça m'a l'air d'une grosse prise …

En effet, la ligne s'était tendue, et McKay, debout, tirait de toutes ses forces sur sa canne. Mais la bataille était perdue d'avance, et le scientifique atterrit dans l'eau avec l'élégance d'un hippopotame. Il fût ensuite entraîné contre son gré vers le large à une vitesse ahurissante. Il tenta de se retourner pour voir une dernière fois le visage de Carson, mais l'eau salée qui lui piquait les yeux et tentait d'envahir ses poumons l'en empêcha.

McKay n'eut même pas à réfléchir pour savoir qui le tirait derrière lui comme un vulgaire cerf-volant : Moby Dick. Depuis que son père lui avait lu ce livre lorsqu'il était enfant, il rêvait fréquemment du monstre marin, et la dernière fois que la baleine lui était apparue, cela avait bien failli lui coûter la vie. Mais Sheppard l'avait sauvé, comme toujours …

Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures, Rodney comprit enfin qu'il lui suffisait de lâcher la canne à pêche pour se libérer, ce qu'il fit sur le champ. Il vit la canne plonger dans l'eau turquoise, le laissant seul au milieu de l'océan, seul au milieu de ce calme bleu … Le calme avant la tempête, car Moby allait revenir, et pas pour discuter technologie ancienne ! Rodney fit donc un tour sur lui-même, histoire de trouver une échappatoire. Atlantis avait bizarrement disparue de son champ de vision, par contre, sur sa gauche, se trouvait une masse noire qui flottait.

Intrigué, McKay nagea vers l'OFNI (objet flottant non identifié), et plus il se rapprochait, plus la forme lui était familière … L'évidence lui sauta au visage comme une gifle de Kolya : c'était un piano ! Il ne prit même pas le temps de se demander ce que faisait un piano au milieu de l'océan, bien trop habitué à la bizarrerie de ces rêves, et s'assit face à l'instrument. Ces longs doigts glissèrent sur les touches bicolores, lui faisant remonter dans le temps : Il se revit enfant, face à son professeur de piano lui disant qu'il n'avait rien d'un artiste, puis adulte, face à Carter, à qui il avait raconter cette anecdote lors de leur première rencontre … Oubliant l'océan autour de lui, Moby Dick et tout le reste, il se mit alors à jouer le premier air qui lui passa par la tête.

_Come up to meet you  
Tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I'll set you apart_

Carson lui manquait tant, il regrettait tant sa mort, se sentait si coupable. Si seulement il avait pu l'empêcher … Mais l'empêcher de quoi, d'être lui-même, un médecin généreux, qui avait risqué sa vie pour sauver celle de quelqu'un d'autre ? Rodney était à présent condamné à ne plus le voir qu'en rêve …

_  
Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles  
Coming in tails  
Heads are a s__cience apart_

Il s'en voulait également pour ce qui était arrivé à Elisabeth. S'il n'avait pas réactivé ses nanites, elle ne serait pas prisonnière des réplicateurs, et Sheppard et lui ne seraient pas en froid … Que donnerait-il pour repartir à zéro ?

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start _

I was just guessing  
At numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science  
Science and progress  
Could not speak as loud as my heart 

Pour ne plus faire de mal à personne, il avait décidé de s'éloigner de tout le monde, de devenir encore plus froid et invivable, du moins autant que ce pouvait être possible. Il s'éloignait surtout de Sheppard, car Rodney n'aurait jamais supporté qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, le colonel semblait s'accrocher. A croire qu'il tenait plus à l'amitié du scientifique qu'à sa rancune envers lui ! Rodney se sentit tomber, perdu au beau milieu de ses certitudes et de ses sentiments …

_  
__Tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me  
Oh when I rush to the start  
Running in circles  
Chasing tails  
Coming back as we are_

Rodney se sentait tomber, encore et encore, et comprit qu'il coulait. Il n'y avait plus de piano, juste lui et l'océan, dans une bataille acharnée. Une bataille que l'océan semblait gagner, lorsque soudain, une main agrippa la sienne et le tira à l'intérieur de ce qui lui sembla être un Jumper. Sheppard, évidemment. Son héros attitré, capable de le sortir de n'importe quelle situation ! Vous vous appelez Meredith Rodney McKay, vous êtes astrophysicien et surtout perdu au milieu de l'océan ? Pas de problème, S.O.S Sheppard vient vous chercher en moins de 5 minutes chrono, satisfait ou remboursé !

Rodney était à présent allongé sur le plancher de métal froid du Jumper, il sentait la présence de Sheppard accroupi à ses cotés. Il avait une telle impression de sécurité … Mais il avait froid, si froid ! Sans doute à cause de ses vêtements mouillés … Il ôta de suite de sa tête l'idée de les enlever, et tenta plutôt d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais rien à faire, ses paupières refusaient de lui obéir. C'est alors que la voix grave de John parvint à ses oreilles :

- Ne me dites pas que je vais devoir vous faire du bouche-à-bouche !

La phrase agit comme un déclic, et les yeux de Rodney s'ouvrirent instantanément. Ils rencontrèrent ceux de John, penché sur lui, puis se posèrent sur les lèvres du militaire, avant de revenir aux yeux. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent …

_Note de l'auteuse (bis) : Je me doute bien qu'à ce stade, vous me détestez, et sachez que c'est toujours un plaisir !_ :D _Si vous souhaitez me hurler dessus, le petit bouton en bas à gauche vous attend ! _

_Chansons : Bloody Sunday de U2 et The Scientist de Coldplay_


	5. Chapter 4

_Note de l'auteuse : Je m'excuse à genoux, et même à plat ventre par terre, mais je n'ai pas pu publier plus tôt à cause des cours, puis des vacances. Je vous supplie donc de me pardonner pour ce délai de publication, ainsi que pour les possibles fautes d'orthographe qui se trouveraient dans ce chapitre, puisque ma chère bêta Choen est encore en vacances ! La chanceuse ! Allez, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, qui sera (je l'espère !) bientôt suivi du cinquième._

**Chapitre 4 :**

Rodney se réveilla en sursaut à l'infirmerie, le souvenir du souffle chaud de John sur ses lèvres encore vivace dans son esprit. Si son rêve s'était poursuivi, se seraient-ils … ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Enfin, si, sans doute … Cédant à l'envie irrésistible de se cacher, il enfouit son visage dans le drap blanc qui le couvrait et respira à pleins poumons. Il espérait vainement que cette odeur d'hôpital qu'il détestait par dessus tout l'empêcherait de penser à celle suave du colonel.

« Il faut que ça s'arrête tout de suite ! se dit-il. Je suis Rodney McKay, le plus grand génie des deux galaxies réunies. Si j'arrive à sauver Atlantis une fois par semaine, je devrais bien réussir à me contrôler, tout de même ! Ca fait trop longtemps que ça dure. C'est décidé, dés aujourd'hui, je ne lui parle plus ! »

- Rodney, ça va ?

Plus facile à penser qu'à faire, visiblement. Il sortit la tête du drap et vit que Sheppard était allongé à sa droite, une mine inquiète sur le visage. Et visiblement, son inquiétude était plus destinée à sa santé mentale que physique …

- Oui colonel, je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu secoué …

- Comme vous dites !

- Heureuse de voir que vous êtes enfin réveillés.

D'un même mouvement, Rodney et John pivotèrent afin de faire face au docteur Keller, et attendirent les nouvelles.

- Vos constantes à tous les deux sont normales, vos analyses n'ont rien révélé d'inhabituel, et vous avez l'air d'aller plutôt bien, malgré le fait que vous soyez restés inconscient douze heures …

- C'est la faute de Rodney et sa stupide manie de vouloir me faire activer tous les objets anciens qui traînent !

- Ce n'est tout de même pas de MA faute si vous possédez un gène puissant permettant d'activer la technologie d'une civilisation évoluée et …

Laissant les deux hommes à leur discussion certes peu cordiale mais prouvant leur bonne santé, elle alla dans son bureau prévenir le colonel Carter de leur réveil.

OoOooOoO

Après dix jours, soixante-quatorze cafés, huit visites de Sheppard et une bonne quarantaine d'insultes tchèques, Rodney décida d'abandonner les recherches sur le mystérieux objet ancien. Il avait eu beau l'étudier sous toutes les coutures, lui faire subir toutes sortes de tests et même le toucher, rien n'y faisait. Seule la traduction des textes inscrits sur l'objet avait donné un résultat, mais des plus inutiles : Il était écrit que l'objet était le fruit d'une recherche sur les Wraiths, ce qu'ils savaient déjà, et qu'il exploitait le seul aspect positif de cette race. Mais depuis quand les Wraiths ont un coté positif ?!

Rodney décida donc de se remettre à travailler sur son E2PZ, qui était beaucoup plus intéressant, et mit leur évanouissement sur le compte d'un disfonctionnement de l'appareil, sans doute du à un choc lors de l'effondrement de la grotte. En touchant chacun une poignée, ils auraient ainsi crée un court-circuit, un éclair bleu et boum, dans les pommes !

Oui, cette explication était la plus plausible, et surtout elle permettait à Rodney de pouvoir passer à autre chose et de ne plus être harcelé par Sheppard. L'éclair n'avait pourtant pas abîmé le brushing du colonel, alors pourquoi ce dernier était-il si inquiet ? Peut-être était-ce une excuse pour venir le voir ? « J'avais dit : Plus de pensées de ce genre ! » Ecoutant sa conscience, Rodney tenta de penser à autre chose, mais ce n'était pas si simple. Depuis l'incident, il rêvait encore plus de John qu'avant : presque toutes les nuits ! Il tentait donc de l'éviter la journée, mais comment éviter un ami sans dispute ni raison valable ? Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire, au détour d'une phrase : « Au fait, il vaudrait mieux que l'on ne se voit plus pendant quelques temps, histoire que j'arrête de fantasmer sur vous. Sinon, cette mission, comment c'était ? »

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se mette dans des situations impossibles ? C'est vrai, il aurait pu fantasmer sur Carter, comme au bon vieux temps, ou sur n'importe quel membre féminin ou même masculin de l'expédition. Mais non, il fallait que ses rêves aient pour personnage principal le plus grand séducteur de ses dames de la galaxie de Pégase ! Peut-être qu'à force d'être sauvé par le colonel, il avait finit par s'identifier à la demoiselle en détresse et voyait en John son preux chevalier …

McKay secoua la tête pour chasser définitivement ces pensées absurdes, car il arrivait devant la salle de réunion. Carter avait voulu qu'il vienne lui faire un rapport sur l'avancée de ses recherches concernant l'E2PZ, et Sheppard serait bien sûr présent … Il serra son ordinateur contre lui, comme pour se donner du courage, et entra dans la salle où tout le monde l'attendait. Il appuya ensuite sur le bouton permettant la fermeture des panneaux, oubliant le pauvre Zelenka qui le suivait et qui dû donc se faufiler entre deux battants avant qu'ils ne l'écrasent. Et une autre insulte tchèque pour Rodney ! Comme s'il avait besoin de ça ...

McKay se posta debout, ordinateur toujours sous le bras, d'un coté de l'écran principal et parcourut la salle des yeux. Zelenka avait pris place de l'autre côté de l'écran, tandis que Carter et Sheppard s'étaient assis autour de la table avec le colonel Caldwell. Sans doute que le commandant du Dédale avait profité de son passage sur la cité pour assister à l'un des merveilleux speech du plus grand scientifique de la galaxie. Ou peut-être voulait-il juste savoir si la Cité allait bénéficier d'un nouvel E2PZ et donc d'une source d'énergie supplémentaire permettant de conserver le bouclier actif …

Carter fit signe à McKay de commencer, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire :

- Vous vous souvenez sans doute de l'appareil que nous avons découvert l'année dernière, et qui permettait d'augmenter les capacités cognitives de façon à atteindre l'ascension.

- On avait pas dit qu'on l'appellerait l'ascensionateur ? demanda Sheppard.

- Non, c'était l'ascensioneur, mais là n'est pas la question. Lorsque j'étais soumis aux effets de cette machine, continua McKay, j'ai commencé à recalibrer notre E2PZ. Une fois redevenu moi-même, je n'ai pas osé continuer, de peur de perdre le seul E2PZ que nous avions. Mais puisque maintenant que nous en avons deux, j'ai décidé de retenter l'expérience sur le nouveau, puisqu'il est presque vide.

Il poursuivit en leur expliquant que malheureusement, et ce malgré son génie, il était incapable de comprendre ne serait-ce que la moitié des notes qu'il avait rédigé lors de sa super-intelligence.

- Toutes les simulations qui ont été faites, ajouta Zelenka, se sont conclues par l'explosion de l'E2PZ, voire même de toute l'installation électrique de la Cité.

McKay finit donc par annoncer qu'il avait mit une bonne partie de l'équipe scientifique sur le déchiffrage des fameuses notes, afin de pourvoir ensuite entamer des expériences sur l'E2PZ lui-même, mais il doutait que cela n'aboutisse avant plusieurs mois, et encore.

Puis, pendant que le scientifique tchèque à lunettes expliquait aux autres, en des termes que seule Carter semblait comprendre, leurs connaissances actuelles sur l'E2PZ en question, McKay ne put s'empêcher d'observer Sheppard. Il semblait s'ennuyer à mourir, et sa coiffure style « saut du lit » lui donnait un air encore plus ensommeillé, mais Rodney le trouvait plutôt craquant comme ça. « J'ai dit ça suffit ! Non mais personne ne m'écoute là-dedans, c'est pas possible … Fixe plutôt Sam, ça te changera les idées. Et que ça saute ! » Obéissant à nouveau à sa conscience, il se mit donc à détailler Carter du regard. Son ancien fantasme était toujours aussi belle et intelligente, mais elle avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, passant d'une coupe au carré plutôt militaire à une magnifique cascade blonde lui descendant jusqu'au milieu du dos.

_Jalousie_

« Mais non, se dit Rodney, je ne suis pas jaloux de ses cheveux ! Les miens me vont très bien, même s'ils sont légèrement moins fournis … »

_Jalousie !_

McKay se rendit alors compte que ce n'était pas sa conscience qui parlait. Ce n'était même pas une pensée, plutôt un murmure dans son esprit, une émotion qui aurait pris la forme d'un mot, de ce simple mot … Un tout petit mot qui désarçonnât complètement le scientifique. Il avait l'habitude de discuter avec lui-même, puisque de toute façon, il ne supportait pas le silence. Mais de là à entendre des voix ! En une seconde, en huit petites lettres, il était passé du grade de génie à celui de fou … Son trouble devait transparaître sur son visage, car Carter sembla s'inquiéter :

- McKay, vous allez bien ? Vous êtes tout pâle. Vous voulez que j'appelle le docteur Keller ?

- Non, merci, ce n'est rien, je vais m'asseoir et ça va passer.

Et de la même façon qu'il était passé de génie à fou, il passa de la position debout à celle d'affaler sur une chaise. Pour penser à des choses plus agréables que sa probable folie, Rodney décida de faire une entorse à sa règle, et de regarder Sheppard. Mais à peine ses yeux se furent posés sur lui qu'ils rencontrèrent ceux du colonel, qui lui souriait. Rien qu'un instant, ce fût comme si un soleil s'était allumé en lui. Sheppard lui manquait, car à cause de sa conscience et du fait qu'il ne partait plus en mission avec SGA1, Rodney ne le voyait plus beaucoup. Mais McKay détourna les yeux de ce sourire qu'il aimait tant, car en grand scientifique, il savait que tout soleil finissait un jour par exploser, ne laissant derrière lui que de la poussière, et il ne voulait pas recoller une nouvelle fois les morceaux de son cœur en miettes ! Il réorienta donc son regard vers Carter, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, inquiète, tout en écoutant attentivement Zelenka qui poursuivait son passionnant monologue sur les extracteurs de point zéro.

_Je suis jaloux … Pourquoi ?_

McKay se posait exactement la même question : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi entendait-il ce chuchotis, ce murmure à peine audible au milieu de ses propres pensées ? Car il en était certain, il n'était pas jaloux ! Ou alors, il serait mort de jalousie devant toutes les conquêtes de Don Juan, alias Sheppard.

Voyant que l'état de McKay ne s'arrangeait pas, Carter mit fin à la torture, c'est-à-dire au discours de Zelenka :

- Je pense que nous pouvons nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Si je résume, nous avons un E2PZ supplémentaire, sans beaucoup plus d'énergie que celui que nous avons déjà, mais il y aurait moyen de le recalibrer si quelqu'un arrivait à déchiffrer les hiéroglyphes de McKay, ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver. C'est bien ça ?

- Je tiens tout de même à préciser, dit Rodney en levant le doigt, que ce n'est pas mon écriture le problème, mais bien ce qui est écrit.

- La précision était inutile, docteur, fit remarquer Caldwell, toujours aussi chaleureux.

- Bien, enchaîna Sam afin d'éviter que McKay ne réponde. Elle se tourna d'ailleurs vers lui, et ajouta : Je pense que vous serez plus utile en mission qu'à martyriser de pauvres scientifiques tentant de comprendre ce que vous avez bien pu écrire, donc vous pourrez repartir avec votre équipe, après une visite médicale, évidemment.

Le « Mais je vais bien !» de McKay eu du mal à masquer le « YES !» que poussa Sheppard, enfin délivré de Kavanaugh et de nouveau accompagné en mission par son scientifique attitré, et surtout, préféré.

La réunion étant terminée, tout le monde était sur le point de sortir lorsque Sheppard leur demanda une dernière minute d'attention.

- Je viens d'avoir une idée …

- Quel exploit ! le coupa McKay, immédiatement foudroyé du regard par les quatre autres.

- Je disais donc, reprit Sheppard, qu'il serait peut-être temps de faire une fête. Cela fait bientôt quatre ans que nous sommes ici, et il y a un moment que nous n'avons pas eu affaire ni aux Wraiths, ni aux Geniis, et nous venons de trouver un nouvel E2PZ. Il me semble que si nous ne nous réjouissons pas maintenant, nous n'auront pas beaucoup d'autres occasions de le faire !

Carter sembla enchantée par cette idée, d'autant que tous les membres de la Cité avait bien besoin de se réunir pour une fois pour s'amuser, et non pour combattre. Et puisque, comme le fit si gentiment remarquer Caldwell, le Dédale repartait dans deux jours, la fête aurait lieu le lendemain même afin que l'équipage du vaisseau puisse également être de la partie.

La réunion était à présent définitivement close, chacun repartit de son côté : Zelenka retourna travailler au labo, Sheppard rejoignit Ronon pour un entraînement, Caldwell alla se cacher dans son gros vaisseau de guerre et Carter commença à déléguer les taches de la fête tout en se rendant à son bureau. Quand à McKay, il se dirigea bien sagement vers l'infirmerie, plus inquiet pour sa santé mentale que physique …


End file.
